The instant invention relates generally to games of skill and knowledge and more specifically it relates to a golf putting game.
Numerous games of skill and knowledge have been provided in prior art that are adapted to simulate a miniature golf course for golf putting practice. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,160,550; 4,203,604 and 4,646,046 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.